Bioshock Infinite Review
Jared gives a review for Bioshock Infinite. Synopsis Bioshock Infinite is one of the most gripping games Jared has ever played. Everything is right, including the gameplay, story and characters. The game really is that good. You owe it to yourself to experience this game. People loved how in the original game, the story was told via environmental clues, this game expands upon that and is much more effective. Jared spent about an hour in the first few minutes of the game wandering around and looking at everything. Jared wants players to really absorb the large amount of detail that is in this game. Elizabeth is one of the biggest technical and creative achievements this industry has. She is very likable and believable, and she doesn't need to look as realistic as possible. Games don't need polygons to show people. Elizabeth is full of emotion and body language. She also isn't a love interest with the main character, and Booker is also a very strong character, and Troy Baker is an under appreciated voice actor. The gameplay is the strongest in the Bioshock series. One hand is for guns and the other for vigors. Vigors have two ways of using them, and they aren't as creative as previous Bioshock games, but are still fun to use. Previous Bioshock games were dark and spooky. Infinite has wide, open areas and a lot more soldiers. Shoot outs are much more straight forward. The sky hook allow the player to speed around the area like a rollercoaster, and the player can shoot enemies from there. The sky strike can punch someone to death. It is one of the coolest mechanics Jared has seen in a shooter. Elizabeth is very useful during combat, and when Elizabeth isn't around, Jared wishes she was. She never needs to be protected and is never in any danger. She is used as an asset, and she can find ammo, weapons or money to give to Booker. It's faster to be given a weapon from Elizabeth rather than reload. It is an advantage to use Elizabeth. It doesn't happen every few seconds, and doesn't give the player too big of an advantage. Elizabeth can also summon additional things. This can be done at any time during a battle, but with only one item at a time. Infinite is kind of more linear than previous games, but Jared finds Columbia to be more focused than Rapture. Jared briefly discusses infusions, gear, and Voxophones. The Voxophones add more to the story, and are all short. The pacing of the story is fantastic. The game lets the player know they are playing a Bioshock game very quickly with imagery. Shooting the first thing the player sees isn't always the best option. The game takes its time to tell the story. It discusses subjects like religion and racism, but doesn't state what is morally right or wrong. The game leaves with interesting characters, and questions that leaves the player with wanting answers to. The way the ending is handled is the best Jared has ever seen, and will leave players with their mouths wide open. Bioshock Infinite is fantastic, and this would only work as a video game. It wouldn't work as a movie. It's also really fun. Jared gives it a 10/10. Any gripes Jared had with this game was very minor. Playing the XBox 360 version was a mistake, and Jared recommends playing the PC version for better visuals, controls and some frame rate issues. Jared states to not be surprised to see this game be nominated for 2013's game of the year. Category:Reviews Category:Videos